Still Around
by flufflebooty
Summary: Xigbar just planned on getting Drunk. Dem just wanted to get away, he didn't expect to be against that eyepatch guys table. Didn't expect Axel to call him. Didn't expect to call someone he just met. He didn't expect anything. Yaoi. Rated for Swearing.
1. I: Kiss Me, I'm Shitfaced

_**Still Around**_

**A KH AU story.**

**Pairing: XigDem.**

**For: Zombie-Rainbow.**

**Artist Comments: I really don't normally write XigDem. But I did it for her XD. This is seriously, the closest to sex I've ever written. BUT THERE IS NO SEX. HA ARI. HA. NO SEX FOR YOU. So here you go dear. I might continue this.**

**Warnings: yaoi[boyboy], language, slightly sexually graphic, drinking, more bad language.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Foo Fighters or 3OH!3**

**

* * *

**

_**Playlist:**_

_Kiss Me I'm Shitfaced - Dropkick Murphys_

_The Pretender - Foo Fighters  
_

_The One - Foo Fighters [Axel's ringtone]_

_Overtheyears(demo) - nevershoutnever!_

_Still Around - 3OH!3 [song on radio]_

http :// www. playlist. com/ playlist/ 16913230091

[take away spaces]

_

* * *

  
_

Demyx walked into the bar, for the first time in a long time. Last time he was here, he was dating Axel for one. Back then he used his fake ID and his charm to get drinks. Now all he had to do was show his real ID, and maybe a little charm for a free drink. Even though he could afford his own. Last time he was here, he was 16 and naïve, now, he's 22 and a bit more grown up, sure, he was still a bit of a ditz, but he was Demyx, but now, he's a little more mature, and knows more about the pigs that lurk about the bars, like Axel.

Axel was the reason he left this damn place. Axel was the reason he was back. 'Baby, lets just get away from this place. Go start our own lives, away from all the jerks here." He listened. He left his mom, his little sister, his friends, a good job, all that for that fucking jerk. he moved everything, just to learn he had another boyfriend there. Stupid ass.

Now that he was dwelling on that. He decided. It was time for a drink. he sat at the bar and ordered a beer. he normally get some fruity drinks, but, he wasn't in the mood today. he handed the bartender my ID and started drinking my drink.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Some guy, with a weird surfer like accent, and an eye patch looked at Demyx.

"I'm Twenty-two." he pointed out. The eye patch looked at him weird.

"You've gotta be lying to me kid."

"Nope. I'm twenty two." He kept drinking trying to ignore the eye patch guy, but he kept going. "Names Xigbar." He held his hand out.

Demyx sighed. "Demyx." and shook it. "You got a firmer handshake than I thought you would too."

"Guess I'm just full of surprises." Demyx rolled his eyes. The one thing he didn't like about bars in small towns was creepy old guys.

"Well, Demyx. You look awfully familiar." Xigbar looked at Dem

"Nice try." Dem held up his hand "I'm taken."

And as stated before in the story. This was total bullshit. This was a ring axel gave him as a gift, and it ended up being stolen from one of his friends, but since he didn't know WHO axel stole it from. He just now uses it as a lure to get away creepy old men.

"Nice try kid. You put it on the wrong hand" Xigbar laughed a bit.

"Oh well…shit." Demyx mentally kicked himself.

"I was being totally serious about seeing you around before."

"Well. You could've fooled me. I thought you were like every other perverted guy around here."

"As. If. I would use totally better lines to get you if I wanted. Why would I use a stupid line like that? Xigbar looked at Dem shaking his head.

* * *

**Five beers each and two hours later…..

* * *

**

"So kid, where you live?" Xigbar asked.

"Staying at a hotel 5 blocks away till I get an apartment." Dem said, every other word slightly slurred.

Xigbar took note of Demyx's slurring words and smirked. "Well, I live about a block away. You could just stay the night at my place if you liked." Oh yes. Xigbar lied. He was trying to get in the younger boys pants. He just wasn't into the lame pick up line routine Demyx expected.

"Oh. Okay. That sounds cool." Demyx ordered another drink. Xigbar smirked in his head. "Just after this last drink"

So they talked some more while they finished one last beer. Then Xigbar helped Demyx get out of the stool, and paid the bartender for all their drinks.

As they started walking towards the house, Xigbar noticed something. He didn't start talking to the kid, just to get in his pants.

He started talking to the kid because he seemed lonely. Xigbar didn't go to the bar today looking for a piece of ass, like usual. He went for a couple drinks. That was it. In his head, the idea brewed up that, maybe, he somehow liked this twenty-two year- old genuinely. Not because of his nice face, and nice body.

The kid has a rough life. And was strong. After talking to Xigbar for awhile, he noticed, that kid actually loved to smile. He could see why. Demyx to him had a smile to get lost in. He thought it was amazing.

So maybe, Xigbar thought, all this lust he was feeling, might have also had a bit of like inside of it. Maybe a lot.

Xigbar, however being the man he is, threw the idea in the back of his head. He unlocked the door and almost immediately crashed his lips against Demyx's. Before he could even comprehend what was happening. Demyx actually, slammed him against his own wall, which made Xigbar gasp a bit in surprise, which gave Demyx perfect chance to slip his tongue into Xigbar's mouth. He growled and pushed Demyx onto the kitchen table, all contents sliding or thrown off. Almost as quickly, shirts were flying off, and pants were being unbuttoned. Xigbar attached himself to Dem's neck, biting it, not being gentle at all. But from the soft moans coming from Demyx, he seemed to like it.

However. At that moment. Dem's phone started ringing...

"_Because you're not the one,__  
But you're the only one who can make me feel like this,__  
You're not the one,  
But you're the only one who can make me feel like shit."_

Dem panted "Just ignore it." An order which Xigbar obeys, whos hands that were previously exploring the younger ones torso, now were traveling south.

"_Something never meant to be  
__Everything you meant to me,  
Wake me when this punishment is gone"_

"You sure you don't want to get that?" Xigbar asked. Stopping for a moment."He's not important. He'll stop in a second." He pulled Xigbar's face down kissing him again.

"_Those who try and get away,  
From the one who gets away,  
Someone is always someone else's name"_

The phone was silent for a moment. Xigbar decided to continue his previous trek, and started sliding his hands down Dem's boxers, electing a moan from the young man. "mm, Xiggy~" He hated that nickname. But it sounded so good from Demyx's voice.

"Because you're not the one,

But you're the only one who can make me feel like this,

You're not the -----"

"WHAT?!" Demyx picked up the phone, pushing Xigbar off of him "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT." There was silence, the person on the other end speaking

"What the fuck don't you get about I never want to speak to you ever again don't you get, you asshole. I'm busy." Silence again.

He rolled his eyes. "Wait what?" Dem paused, his face paling. "Oh my God…..Axel, I'll be there in a couple hours. What hospital?…." Xigbar noted he though he saw some tears from the younger one. The kid sighed "I don't know, Axel….Just. I'll talk to you in a bit…." Xigbar thought he heard the person on the other side say 'I love you, Dem.' But Demyx ignored it. "Bye." He hung up.

"I'm so, sorry, I gotta go." He started looking around for his clothes.

"What happened?" Xigbar asked, sighing, helping Demyx looking for his clothes, he picked up his pants, putting a piece of paper in the back pocket and handing them to him.

"My ex, his mom was in an accident…I was still really close to her." He frowned. "I have to go back there."

He got dressed and fixed his hair "Tonight was fun though. Sorry it had to end." He kissed Xigbar on the cheek and left walking towards his house.

* * *

**6 hours later**

* * *

Driving through the town where everything happened, the drugs, the cheating, everything Axel did to him…It was exactly the same as he left it 3 months ago.

Axel and Demyx ran away at 16. But his mom, followed a couple months later. They were always close to his mom. But Axel was never supposed to talk to her. His father, had full custody of him, one of the reasons he ran away. Axel and Demyx, who had been friends for so long, used to visit her secretly. And Demyx, grew to love her as another mother. She was the only thing she felt bad for leaving in this god forsaken town.

'_Go ahead and burn it down, I'm drunk and so is everyone else in this devil town' _

That song was playing on the radio. The verse spoke to it. Everyone he knew here was always drunk. He never drank that much while here. Only at home with really. Or when Axel dragged him out. But everyone he knew, was drunk.

There wasn't much else to do. Drink, Drug and Fight. All there really was. He silently listened to the song playing on his CD while driving around the town, looking for the hospital where Axel's mother was.

_And I know what you're thinking  
That won't stop this drinking  
It's the least I can do  
'Cause this life is anything but certain  
When they close the final curtain  
You'll get a glimpse of the truth_

He sighed. This song, He remembered now. It was the song that was playing when he left Axel, for some reason, it was the reason he left him. Back in this 'devil town'…He didn't want to be back here. Especially for the reason he was…He started crying, he reached in his back pocket where he normally had a tissue, instead held a piece of paper. It had a number on it. "_Call me whenever you need someone, Xigbar" _Dem blinked, when the hell did he put this in his pocket, and when did he write it? Maybe at the bar or something….

"_Cause you're __still around"_

He pulled over for a moment, and dialed the number on the phone. Calling the person he just met that night .The person he pretty much just planned on having a one night stand with, seemed to be the only person he wanted to talk too. "Xigbar…Hey. Its Dem."

'_Cause you're still around'_

_--fin_

_**End Comments: Eh. I kinda like it actually haha.**_


	2. II: Yesterdays Feelings

_** Around.x  
Chapter II  
Yesterdays Feelings**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_**This may be a major filler chapter, a bit of insight on how Axel and Demyx's relationship fucked him up. We have a very angst Demyx in this chapter, oh yes. **

**

* * *

  
**

_**Soundtrack:**_**Thats Not My name - The Ting Tings****  
That Green Gentlemen (Things Have Changed) - Panic at the Disco****  
Defying Gravity - Wicked [Original Broadway Cast]  
****All We Know - Paramore****Trainwreck - Demi Lovato  
****All I Know - Pathway To Providence  
****You're Not Alone - Saosin  
****Yesterdays Feelings - The Used  
Mad as Rabbits - Panic At The Disco

* * *

**

_**x.X.x  
Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind  
Where worries are washed out to sea  
See the changes, people's faces blurred out  
Like the sun spots or raindrops**_

_**Now all those feelings,  
those yesterdays feelings will all be lost in time  
but today I've wasted away for today is on my mind****  
x.X.x

* * *

**_

It's been 5 months.

Five months since the funeral. Five months since he made the stupidest mistake of my life, sleeping with him again, for the sake of pity. But God, did it feel good. At the party, he hated the fact that he was doing all these drugs again. Drinking all these drinks again. At the time though, it was the only thing that mattered to him. The only thing that felt good.

Five months after he realized, he really hated Axel.

"nnnn …. Roxas." Axel called out in passion.

"What the fuck Axel?" Demyx growled. "Huh?" Axel had a confused look on his face.

Demyx started gathering all his clothes. "You are such an asshole. Ugh."

"Will you calm the fuck down and tell me what I did?" Axel yelled at Demyx.

"….You fucking called me Roxas!" He threw a lighter at Axels head and went back to his car, driving home.

Five months, 4 days since he sat in his car, crying, talking to the guy he barely knew. The one he almost had a one-night-stand with. Five months, 4 days since he talked to him.

Demyx walked into the classroom of his college algebra class. He was back in town, living with his sister temporarily, until he could get a job and move out.

He was getting himself situated when someone familiar walks in. Xigbar. He was his professor. It was then he remembered why Xigbar knew who he was before. Xigbar was his teacher in high school. His AP statistics teacher. The one who called him a dumbass for leaving when he was well on his way to getting a full scholarship to Destiny Islands University. Xigbar was right too. Now he was sitting in the cramped classroom at Twilight Town Community College.

"Well well, now I remember where I knew you from." Xigbar smirked. "Well well, what did I tell you?"

"Shut up. I'm fine going to community college."

"Because it's so much better than the best university around and all."

"Whatever." Demyx huffed as Xigbar started addressing the class, and passing out the syllabus.

After class Demyx was standing in the smoking area, smoking a cigarette. When Xigbar walked up to him. "You shouldn't smoke" He said before lighting his own.

"You're a bit of a hypocrite" Demyx said.

"Do as I say, not as I do. It's a hard habit to quit."

"I've been smoking since I was 14. I think I know, are you stalking me."

He snorted. "As If. You are my student."

"That didn't stop you from trying to sleep with me."

"You weren't my student then, you were my former, stupid student who ruined his life leaving with that redhead kid. You could've defied gravity, kid."

Demyx rolled my eyes and put his cigarette out "Doing what? Math? I hate math. The only thing I like, I wouldn't _excel_ at anyway."

"Then why do you take advanced math courses?"

"I'm good at it. Doesn't mean I like it."

Dem put my cigarette out and looked at him. "See you later, _professor"

* * *

_

_**x.X.x  
Demyx POV  
x.X.x**_

_**Left the only worries I had in my hands  
Away from the light in my eyes  
Holding tight and try not to hide how I feel'**_

Cause feelings mean nothing now  
All those feelings, those yesterdays feelings will all be lost in time  
but today I've wasted away for today is on my mind  
(yeah today is on my mind)

* * *

Why do grocery stores insist on changing every other month? I swear the bread was on aisle 4.….apparently it's 10. Damn it Namine.

I sighed and walked through the store. Then I stopped dead in the tracks. I wasn't humming. I used to _always _hum while grocery shopping. Hell, I hummed while doing anything. I guess this Axel is getting to me more than I thought. Maybe I'll go visit my brothers shrink or something. He seemed pretty cool.

Fuck. I can't believe I'm actually depressed. I'm Demyx, I don't get depressed. Zexion pointed this out to me when my cat died and I went out for ice cream after crying for like, 10 minutes.

I needed a drink…….Great I'm becoming an alcoholic too. God, what the fuck did you do to me Axel?

I got the rest of my groceries and checked out. When I got outside I immediately lit up a cigarette and started putting the bags in the car. The next two hours went by slightly, boring, why should I waste your time telling you. I shouldn't exactly.

I decided to meet up with some old friends and go out for drinks at about 9. It was nice, but I couldn't help but feel something was missing. As much as I hated the bastard.

_**I needed Axel there with me.**_

For the longest time, even before we were dating, he was all I knew. He was my best friend, the leader of our group, and basically my _everything _and the reason I was like a ghost for five months is was cause I fucking needed him.

I took a couple more shots, a couple being an understatement, having to hand my friend Zexion the keys to drive me home.

The next morning I woke up feeling like shit. Physically and emotionally. I can't remember the last time I was that hungover. Emotionally, I feel like shit because I kept trailing back to him. And everything we had together.

I had the strangest feeling to pay a certain proffesor a visit.

_**Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind  
Where feelings mean nothing now**_

_

* * *

Fin.

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm so sorry for this complete piece of shit chapter. and the shortness of it  
**

**On a lighter note.**

**I'm revising all my old stories, and hopefully pulling out some new chapters soon.**

**BTW. Chapter Title name, and lyrics in the chapter are "Yesterdays Feelings" by The Used**

**-xcassedega**


End file.
